The Cutest Paparazzi
by Reisouren
Summary: Menguntit. Kata yang sama sekali tak terdengar keren ini menjadi hobi baru Haruno Sakura. Tapi bagaimana jika korbannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Di balik wajah tampan itu tersimpan hati yang kejam./"APAAAAA!"\"Aku tidak akan segan melaporkan kejahatanmu, kau tahu itu?"\Mind to RnR?


Menguntit.

Kata yang sama sekali tak terdengar keren ini menjadi _hobi_ baru Haruno Sakura —seorang gadis SMA biasa. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia akan membuat alasan pada teman-temannya agar mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama, untuk kemudian pergi ke tempat ini. Sendirian. Bersembunyi di balik tembok dingin, ditemani bau busuk tempat pembuangan sampah dan kotoran anjing yang terinjak sepatunya.

Sakura mengernyit.

"Oh, iuuuuwwwh!" Sakura menggosok-gosokkan sepatu pantofel _baru_ nya itu pada alas beton. _Anjing sialan!_ Rutuknya. Ah, dan anjing pintar itu berhasil membuat Sakura mengucapkan _dua_ kata terlarang sekaligus.

"Oh, oh. Dia datang. Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Sakura kembali mengatur posisinya sehingga orang-yang-bersangkutan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Lihatlah pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut aneh-tapi-ganteng yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah. Dengan kerennya, pemuda itu membalas salam perpisahan teman-temannya dengan anggukan singkat. Ah, sikap malas-malasannya itulah yang menjadi poin utama kekerenannya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang ia satukan di depan dada —dengan terburu-buru. Ia kemudian menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok. Sambil memastikan tak ada kotoran anjing yang ia injak kali ini.

 _Gawat! Apakah Sasuke-sama melihatku?_

Masalahnya, gadis itu sangat yakin bila ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan mata sekelam jelaga itu. Dan apa yang akan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pikirkan apabila ia tahu bahwa Sakura selama ini menguntitnya? Terpesona akan cara ia membalas sapaan teman-temannya dengan malas?

Yang benar saja!

Isi kepala Sakura mendadak kosong begitu ia merasakan getaran listrik menyengat di bagian kanan tubuhnya. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar jelas menyaingi suara degup jantungnya yang menggila. Sasuke sebentar lagi akan melewatinya! Ayo kita hitung mundur.

3

.

2

.

1

.

 _ **SWERR**_

Aroma maskulin segar menyeruak dalam rongga hidung Sakura. Membuat ia secara naluri menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya seperti seorang anjing pelacak. Oh, demi apapun, aroma ini selalu berhasil membuatnya gila selama dua minggu belakangan.

Matanya bahkan tak bisa terlepas dari punggung Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya. Lihat cara ia berjalan. Ia selalu memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan membiarkan _headset_ putih menyumpali telinganya. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, ia terlihat _aww_.

Oh, iya.

Dengan tergesa Sakura merogoh saku rok lipitnya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Sebelum objeknya kabur, Sakura harus berhasil menjepret sebuah foto darinya. Menambah koleksi foto keren Uchiha Sasuke di akun twitter-nya.

 _ **JEPRET**_

* * *

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

 _A SasuSaku Fanfiction by Reisouren_

 _Naruto and all characters are belong to © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasuke membuang tasnya sembarang setelah ia sampai di ruang keluarga. Dengan malas, ia naik ke atas sofa biru berukuran lebar yang sangat empuk itu. Ia kemudian berbaring dan menutup matanya. Meresapi kedamaian yang nyaman tanpa teman-teman berisiknya, atau pun perempuan-perempuan gila yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Ah, indahnya keheningan.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke terlonjak saat sebuah bantal mendarat keras di wajahnya. Ia melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada seseorang yang dengan-seenak-jidatnya ikut berbaring di sofa itu.

"Nii-san! Kau tidur di kamarmu, sana!" usir Sasuke sambil berusaha menggulingkan pria muda yang mengusik kedamaiannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" jawab pria itu tak acuh. Ia menjadikan lengannya bantal, karena semua bantal sofa ini telah dimonopoli Sasuke.

"Aku kan yang duluan ke sini!" Sasuke bersikukuh. Sikap egois dan manjanya ini memang tak pernah bisa ia tahan di depan kakaknya. Uchiha Sasuke yang di sekolah, dan Tuan muda Sasuke yang di rumah, bagaikan dua orang yang berbeda. Sama sekali berbeda.

"Chi. Aku tak percaya jika perempuan zaman sekarang memuja-muja tipe lelaki manja dan pemalas," sindir Itachi. Sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dan berhenti menarik-narik Itachi dari sofa itu.

" _Nii-san_ tau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Itachi berlagak seolah ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku punya banyak _fans_?"

 _ **CETAK!**_

Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke. Kemudian terkekeh begitu melihat hasil pekerjaannya membuat jidat adiknya memerah. "Sombong."

Sasuke mengusap keningnya yang terasa perih dan panas. Ia kemudian menatap Itachi kesal. "Aku serius!" tegasnya. Rupanya pemuda berusia enam belas ini sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Itachi berikan.

"Apa jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan minggat dari sofaku?" Itachi menawar 'imbalan'untuk informasinya. Sasuke mendengus malas. "Apanya yang _sofaku_?"

Itachi menatapnya. Mengangkat alis.

"Hn, baiklah. Terserah," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Tak berbicara lebih banyak, Itachi merogoh saku belakang celananya. Sedikit kepayahan karena ia sedang menggunakan celana jeans, yang terkenal memiliki saku super sempit itu. Dan, kerutan di dahi Sasuke bertambah saat Itachi ternyata mengambil _smartphone_ -nya.

"Mau apa dengan ponselmu?"

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas lewat bagian atas ponselnya. "Buka twitter."

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

Gadis itu mengapit biskuit di antara bibirnya. Tangannya dengan lihai menari di atas papan ketik _touchscreen_ yang telah menemaninya selama hampir setengah jam. Ia tengah membalas _mention-mention_ dan _direct message_ yang dikirim _followers_ setianya.

Sejak ia meng- _upload_ foto barunya ke twitter, komentar yang masuk sedemikian banyaknya! Dan ia kewalahan untuk menjawabnya satu per satu —sebenarnya tidak penting, tapi ia merasa harus melakukannya.

Ah, ada _mention_ masuk.

Uzumaki_Karin Sakunyan_Sasulova Kyakyakyakyaaaa! Sasuke-sama ganteng bangeeeet!

Sakura tertawa membacanya. _Apa yang 'ganteng' dari punggungnya?_

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menanggapinya dengan sepatah 'haha'. Dari pada tidak dibalas sama sekali.

Ah, kali ini ada _direct message_ masuk. Sakura pun dengan segera mengeceknya. Mungkin saja ada seorang fans Sasuke ingin me- _request_ sebuah foto. Foto Sasuke sedang menunggu bus, misalnya. Atau mungkin saat ia membantu nenek renta menyebrang jalan. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan semua _request followers_ -nya asal tidak terlalu menyusahkan.

 **DEG**

Sakura menjatuhkan biskuit yang baru setengahnya ia kunyah itu ke lantai. Mulutnya menganga sempurna. Lututnya melemas seketika.

It4chiKhun

Kau yang tadi sore menguntitku di balik tembok, kan?

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

Itachi melihat wajah serius Sasuke dari atas ponselnya. Terkekeh kecil —berpikir bahwa wajah serius itu terlihat sangat lucu. Ah, tapi jika para _fans_ -nya melihat hal ini, mungkin mereka bisa meleleh seketika. Sasuke kan lebih panas dari pada matahari. Bagi mereka, setidaknya.

"Aku menemukan akun ini." Itachi menyodorkan ponselnya, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat warna biru-putih khas situs jejaring sosial itu.

 _Onyx_ itu melotot membaca profilnya.

 **[Foto profil: Potret samping Sasuke yang sedang menyingkapkan poninya]**

 **Sasunyan Lopelope**

Sakunyan_Sasulova

My breath, my blood, my life —Uchiha Sasuke. |An amateur paparazzi! Full of Sasuke-sama's pics 3

 **Tweet:** 2k **Follows:** 10 **Followers:** 3,9k

"Memotret orang lain diam-diam. Tidak sopan. Seharusnya ia meminta izin dulu pada Sasunyan."

Sasuke mendelik pada Itachi. "Siapa yang kau sebut _Sasunyan_?". Obsidian itu pun kembali menatap layar _smartphone_ kakaknya dengan wajah dongkol. Mencoba mengacuhkan tawa Itachi yang selalu sukses memancing kekesalan adiknya.

Ia kemudian menyapukan tangannya ke atas, untuk melihat _tweet-tweet_ akun —ekhm— _fans_ beratnya ini. Semakin lama, ia menyapu tangannya semakin cepat, dan bertambah cepat. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Semua penuh oleh foto dirinya!

Dan _mention-mention_ yang membalas komentar-komentar untuk fotonya.

Tapi, ia bahkan tak tahu menahu sejak kapan orang ini memotret begitu banyak foto Sasuke. Mustahil jika ia hanya memotretnya saat mereka kebetulan berpapasan. Jika iya, maka fotonya tak mungkin sebanyak itu.

Atau jangan-jangan!

Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol 'kirim pesan'.

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

"Mampus, mampus, mampus." Gadis itu terus mengulangi kata itu entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk melirik layar _smartphone_ -nya, memastikan agar ia tak salah baca. Setelah itu ia kembali mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Ada _direct_ _message_ yang masuk lagi. Kali ini Sakura menggigit jarinya sebelum mengklik ikon surat itu. Setelah melakukan ritual tarik-nafas-buang-nafas, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecek. _Sekarang apa lagi?_

It4chiKhun

Tutup akunmu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Orang yang mungkin-Sasuke-asli ini menyuruhnya untuk menutup akun Twitter yang telah ia asuh dengan susah payah? Yang telah menjadi darah bagi kehidupannya? Yang telah menjadi nafas bagi hari-harinya?

Oh, tidak!

Sakura dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya._

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, menunggu Sasuke dengan akun yang entah-punya-siapa itu untuk membalas pesannya.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Seharusnya suara sesederhana itu tidak bisa membuat orang terjatuh dari sofa. Tapi siapa sangka –Sakura melakukanya.

"Awww," ringisnya sambil mengelus-elus pantat yang baru saja mencium lantai. Ia mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah dan kutukan pada lantai itu. Namun teror sesungguhnya ada pada _smartphone_ -nya.

Meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, Sakura menekan tombol pesan.

It4chiKhun

Temui aku di Ravine Cafe. Sekarang.

 **THUD**

Sakura menjatuhkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"APAAAAAA?!"

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

Sasuke melempar _smartphone_ -nya pada Itachi, yang ditangkap dengan mudah. Kemudian ia berdiri dari sofanya –sofa Itachi– dan berjalan dengan malas menuju kamarnya.

"Serius?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, mengangkat alis. Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau mau mengajak si Sasunyan Lopelope keluar?" Sasuke mengernyit pada bagian 'Sasunyan Lopelope', tapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Ya. Apa masalahnya?"

Itachi terlonjak dari sofanya. "Masalahnya kau belum mengenalinya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia baru menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan Itachi. "Hey, aku tidak mengajaknya berkencan, _Baka!_ "

Itachi mengedipkan matanya. "Oh. Lalu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya seolah itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh sedunia. Kemudian pergi.

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

Sakura menggeliat gelisah di atas kursinya. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, yang ia lakukan adalah: menyeruput _milkshake strawberry_ -nya, merapikan rambut, menatap layar ponsel, menjulurkan leher ke arah pintu. Keempat adegan itu berulang-ulang.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke belum juga datang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Di sana tertulis jelas: _Ravine Café. Sekarang._

Ia sudah berada di Ravine Café. Dan ini sudah lebih dari _sekarang_.

Apa mungkin It4chiKhun itu hanya mempermainkan dirinya? Bagaimana jika ia bukan Sasuke? Bagaimana jika itu adalah orang yang tidak suka (baca: iri) dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana jika–

Pikiran Sakura terhenti bersamaan dengan sosok berambut raven yang memasuki café itu.

Ah, ternyata It4chiKhun itu memang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kelegaannya diambil alih oleh kepanikan yang tiba-tiba merasukinya. Ia semakin menggeliat resah. Wajahnya semerah tomat –yang ia tutupi dengan rambut. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar memainkan jemarinya. Membuatnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang gugup.

 **.:: The Cutest Paparazzi ::.**

Sasuke memasuki café itu dengan santai. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa ibu-ibu sosialita menahan nafas. Beberapa gadis remaja menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Para pria di sana pun menatapnya dengan ekspresi beragam –yang menyiratkan rasa tak suka, tentu saja.

Apanya yang spesial? Sasuke hanya memakai kaus oblong biru dan jeans hitam. Pakaian yang bahkan belum ia cuci selama tiga hari. Jadi kenapa semua orang menatapnya seperti kerumunan harimau menatap rusa?

Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Ia harus melabrak seorang fans-berat-yang-menyebalkan yang melakukan tindak kriminal padanya. Memotretnya tanpa sepengetahuan.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke tahu siapa _dia_.

Siapa orang yang menundukan wajahnya di saat semua orang menatapnya? Penjahat. Sasunyan Lopelope! Ia telah menemukannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu maju ke arahnya dan bernegosiasi.

"Kau!"

Bahu gadis berambut merah muda itu menegang. Sasuke melihat jarinya bergetar, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan meluapkan amarahnya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu itu illegal? Aku tidak akan segan melaporkan kejahatanmu, kau tahu itu? Dan jangan pikir karena kau adalah perempuan aku—"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke berhenti berbicara.

Emerald bening itu menatap Onyx-nya. Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Semua kata-kata yang telah ia rencanakan terlupakan begitu saja. _Demi apapun…_

Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Gadis ini memiliki surai merah muda yang terlihat lembut dan menggoda siapapun untuk membelainya. Matanya hijau bening dan selalu bersinar, menenggelamkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Pipi seputih susunya yang kemerahan, membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya. Bibir basahnya mungil dan merah muda, membuatnya ingin menc—

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersentak. "Uh…ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menutup akun-ku. Tak akan pernah," ucapnya bersikeras.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata.

"Uh, oke."

 **.:: The End ::.**

* * *

Reisouren deshita!

Fanfic ini sebenernya udah ada di gudang selama setahun. Saya apdet sebagai penebusan dosa karena ngenelantarin fanfic-fanfic lain…gomen!

Dan…maafkan karena saya gak sempet edit hehe. Sebentar lagi saya mau MOKA *uhok*

Yeah, I'm officially adult now. And officially busy? *sigh

See you later~

 **Mind to RnR? Please?**


End file.
